Silk Butterflies
by xButterfliesAndInkPensx
Summary: An old brothel that holds the most beautiful butterfly, who is enticed by the wicked spider. Can a young pup untangle this butterfly from the spider's web? CielxAlois *Lemon featured in later chapters* YAOI
1. A Butterfly's Needs

Dusty, old, crowded; all filthy words used to describe the town Mockington. Mockington had few people who actually lived there, for many people just pass through. It was a town that one would generally visit to reach his or her real destination. At night, Mockington's lights would never dim, for they had to keep up day all around for the travelers. The shops were always open, the people were always working, and the streets were always busy.

_Busy streets means people who need a break from it all_. This was the motto the maids of the Silk Tavern ran by. Although they weren't real maids and the place wasn't a real tavern, but a dirty brothel, the motto always rang true. Men from all over came and went, in need of a break from their true lives.

But for the ones who work at the Silk Tavern, there is no leaving. They are trapped in the spider's web their pimp has sown for them.

Even so, there is always one butterfly who manages to escape.

* * *

Tangled bristles swept threw blond locks, intertwining at the ends and being ripped from the hair aggressively. The tips curved up in a messy fashion, but this never mattered. Two delicate feet raised their heels, as the frail body of a young boy leaned against the vanity. A finger traced along soft skin, as the boy admired his icy blue eyes. They were without a doubt his best feature; then again, he believes his whole being is the world's best feature.

"Trancy!" A high pitched voice screeched from the bottom of the stairs, "There are customers waiting to see you!"

The boy let out an exasperated sigh and pulled himself out of his under garments, bearing himself. He cocked his head to the side and stroked his thighs, causing his bright pink lips to turn up at the ends.

"I'll be right there," The boy whispered to himself, giggling as he slipped on his silk robe. It was required for all of the maids to wear it. He tied a cloth around his waist loosely, so his body was covered. After all, he couldn't have the men seeing what they didn't pay for. His feet daintily trotted down the stairs, as his eyes sparkled with excitement. A day of work is not what satisfied the young maid, but he adored the look of approval his owner gave him. He was the best maid here, and therefore received special treatment from Mr. Faustus.

"Hello boys!" The boy raised himself up onto a stool and looked at them all, "who's here for me?" He tilted his head to the side and batted his eye lashes, which caused the men to jump from their tables and pull out their wallets.

"Alois!" They called, reaching toward him as he laughed at them all.

_Such disturbed little-_ Alois' thoughts were cut off by Claude Faustus, the owner of the brothel, and the pimp of the maids. Claude came out of his office and was now standing at the front of the tavern with his hands folded behind his back.

Claude was a thin man, tall, and had a pointy nose that held his glasses on his intelligent face. All of these traits combined to make a reasonably attractive gentleman. He had an aura that was harsh, but inviting in a sensual way. It always tugged at Alois and made him want to be with this man more and more.

Claude always touched him, kissed him, and treated his body every night. Alois was convinced the man loved him, and that his heart burned when he was with the other men, which would be the reason Claude never gives him a glance during the day. It was this man's fault the blond boy worked here, all he wanted was to be loved by Claude. If he could, Alois would just drop the job and stay beside the owner for his life, but Mr. Faustus would never allow it.

"Anyone who wishes to have a special appointment with one of the maids, come to the front desk," His long fingers gestured to where Madame Red sat. She was the women who ran the money collection and meeting schedules. Alois visited her hourly for an update every day.

"Now then, please take your seats and allow the girls who are off duty to entertain you all, while you are waiting for your appointments," Claude bowed and turned back to his office, leaving the room.

Alois' eyes followed him with want as he left, and his legs itched to go after him. Oh how he needed to be caressed by a real man like Claude. His wishes could only be fulfilled by that horrible yet wonderful man. The blond boy could feel himself loosing control and he stopped his thoughts from going elsewhere. The last thing he needed was to be yelled at by Madame Red for not reporting for his schedule because he was too busy getting an erection.

Alois leaped off the stool and went to the front desk, staring up at Madame Red. His nose scrunched up in distrust and he snatched the schedule from her hands, not bothering to say a word. He spun around and walked away from her quickly, not wanting to be around the woman for too long. The whore disliked being near the woman, she was frightening! Her hair was a blazing red, cut short and sharp and her eyes always seemed to have some sort of hurtful emotion. She acted like she knew much more than he and it scared him. The last thing Alois wanted was to be out smarted by a witch like her.

Of course, the blue-eyed boy would never say this out loud, for fear she would one day use it against him. If there was something that he didn't want happening other than loosing Claude, it would be suffering from blackmail by a person he distrusted.

"Hmmm," The blond read the first name to himself before finding the table with the label. He never got to hang around downstairs for free time like the other girls. When he was on break, he was with Claude, or getting an hour worth of sleep. There was no time for anything else; due to his busy schedules.

"Hello Mr. Luwing," Alois spoke in a soft tone as his hand traveled up the man's thigh, "it's your turn to come play with me." His voice was smooth, and tickled the ears of the men he spoke to with a sexual playfulness; it was all apart of his cute act. He giggled to himself when the man shot up, quickening his breath. The whore gave him a cute smile before holding his hand and leading the man up to his room.

_First one until my break and I can see Claude again, _Alois thought to himself, sighing before he opened the door and they were both inside, _I just need to get through this and think of him._

* * *

**So that finished up the first chapter! ^-^ I hope you've enjoyed it so far and I will be sure to update this soon! I do like where the story goes in my head... :)  
**

**It'll be lovely if you review, but if you can't, that's okay! :D  
**


	2. The Butterfly and the Pup

Soft locks were stuck to the sides of his face with sweat that had been built up from his recent activities. The sticky substance seemed to hold a gentle bond with the hair and skin and its wet contents didn't bother the figure that was sitting up on the large bed. The figure's breathing was slow, and his mind was distant as his head tilted to the side. Although his lips were swollen, no longer their baby pink tint, but a more dark and crimson color, they still looked ravishing. His eyes were barely being held open, for his lids were tired and hung there. Through this messy state, he still managed to look beautiful.

Alois Trancy watched as his last customer of the night crept out of the room, his shoulders pushed up in triumph like all the men did. For some odd reason, they always seemed to be proud of themselves. This didn't trouble Alois much, because the only thing he had to worry about was getting down to Claude's office quickly.

The young blond scooted off of the bed, ignoring the aches he received from his backside, and slipped on his robe. The silk slid across his skin and the coolness made him sigh. Its tug on his skin was one of the best feelings he's ever experienced. He couldn't wait for the feeling of this robe slipping through Claude's fingers. Then again, Alois couldn't wait to just be with that man.

He moved to the door as fast as possible causing his face to scrunch up in pain. Motions like this were not something someone should do after going through multiple amounts of intercourse recently. With each stair, came new pain to the boy, he had to dodge each passerby and was occasionally groped by one of the men being led by their mistress. His winces were audible in the small staircase, and it seemed to press on the men more. He ignored this though, not stopping himself from seeing his beloved.

Once he was off of the stairs, and stepping through the secret hall that led to the main office, his feet began to tingle. Alois was forced to stand for one of the men as he was penetrated and now all this walking was killing him.

The whore slumped against the wall, breathing in slowly. He could feel his puffs of air against his cheeks as his neck craned down more. His whole body was so weak, but it was not like this was the first time. He knew once he went through the office door, all the pain would meld into an unbelievable pleasure.

"If it isn't the little princess," A whisper kissed the bottom of Alois' ear and made his body shiver, "how come you're taking your break here?" Hands came out and took hold of the blonde's shoulders, turning him from the wall.

Alois peered sleepily into the eyes of another prostitute, a male who normally was on top of other females. Whenever Alois was alone, this boy always pursued the blond. Most of the time it was troublesome, but the blond never bothered to learn the boy's name.

"I am sorry," the 'princess' responded, a playful and girly spin on his young voice; it was seducing none the less, "but I have to go see Claude now, so you should take those rotten hands of yours and back off." He tilted his head to the side and gave a sweet smile, stinging the other boy's heart a bit. The only way to truly get to someone was confuse them a bit.

"And why would I do that?" The boy said after a while, recovering from the harsh tone Alois had used with him. His lips traveled to the blonde's neck and his tongue flickered out only for a moment.

"Because it's against the rules to play with each other," Alois giggled and closed his eyes, shaking his head, "And I'm not on a break for a disgusting rat like you." His knee jolted upward and slammed into the other boy's private parts, sending him backward and crouching down on the hallway floor. His eyes were watering and he glared at Alois, grinding his teeth. There was anger in his eyes, but mostly humiliation. It was this sort of stare that turned the blond on most.

"Now leave me alone," Alois blew a kiss and started down the hallway again. He didn't glance back when the guy yelled after him, calling him awful names. He just laughed to himself and opened the door to Claude's office.

_No need to try and tease him further, he's too pathetic…_The whore thought and stepped into the office. He was too busy thinking about the moment before to realize that Claude wasn't just sitting at his desk as usual, but that there was a boy sitting in front of his desk. This situation became annoying fast, because not only is this invading on their time together; the kid was also sitting in Alois' special chair!

"Claude~" Alois half sung as his body wiggled his way over to where Claude sat. His arse lightly lay on the arm of the broad chair, while his icy eyes narrowed at the boy sitting before them, "what is that?" His finger stretched out and gestured toward the thing in _his _seat. He didn't care if this was found to be rude, because that thing was already being rude to him! Honestly, doesn't this boy know he had to go to Madame Red in the front of the Tavern to get a special time!

"Actually," A heavy British accent clogged the blonde's ears and he pressed his hands to the sides of his head, making a face. Alois' accent was smooth and laid back, where as this boy talked like he had a stick up his ass! "I am not a 'that', I am a person. My name is Ciel and-"

"_And _I didn't ask you a question!" Alois laughed at his foolishness and stood at the same time as the other boy find that with great pride, he was taller than the 'it', "You think I care for your name?"

Claude cut him off by grabbing his arm and lowering him back down to the arm of his chair. He didn't give him a glance, or any other acknowledgement, but just continued to sort through some papers on his desk. He then stood up, his tall structure noticeably intimidating both of the boys in the room. But the one who calls himself Ciel had turned away so that his nervous feeling looked as if he felt bothered.

"Good news," Claude's voice was monotone, even as he delivered his 'good' news, "we do happen to have an extra bed. You may stay here as you asked, and yes, you will carry out with this job as we discussed."

Alois' mouth dropped and his cheeks began to darken and turn a shade of dark red. His eyes squeezed shut and his hands coiled together into fists. He was trying his best not to, but in the end, he fell off of the arm rest, as laughter filled the room. It was an obnoxious giggle, one that would send any irritable person haywire. Luckily, Claude had the patience for this loud disturbance, as for the visitor…

Ciel twitched and held out his hand to shake the taller man's. The laughter was dying down to a chuckle and he couldn't help but want to rip the blonde's head in two. But he had to show his best behavior in front of his new boss, it was the only way for him to get money now.

Alois sat on his knees, peering over the desk and smiling wildly at the new comer to the Silk Tavern. His child-like gaze examined Ciel and he knew the kid had some good features, but none that beat him out. Alois also saw that despite the boy's young body, he didn't show any of it off!

His hair was a bluish black that was stunning to the eye, but not as wonderful as Alois' shock of blond hair. Ciel's eyes were a deep blue, one that a lost traveler can get enticed by, but not as entrancing as the blonde's icy blue ones. All were interesting, but none as impressive.

Alois shrugged and stood up, his arms folding across his chest as he cocked his head to the side curiously. Even with those traits, this boy seemed still an innocent being. There didn't seem to be any mark of impurity on him. All this made the blond wonder if this boy had even lost his virginity yet.

"As for the housing room you'll be staying in," Claude's hand came up to Alois' shoulder and stroked it in a way that showed the younger boy belonged to him, "This boy happens to be the perfect one to show you. After all, you'll be sleeping in the same one as him." His words had a slight smirk at the end, knowing this would worsen the stay of the new comer. However, the two boys would never notice this, for this man's humor was never picked up.

Ciel's eyes popped out of his head and he stepped back in mild shock. What a cruel thing to do to someone who doesn't want to be here! The fact that he had to be put into a room with that creature was scary, but knowing it'll be in the same room as him as he sleeps is horrifying!

His eyes traveled slowly to the young blond, realizing he hasn't said anything either after hearing this news. At first, Ciel had thought he shared the same opinion, as to not wanting to both be in a room. But the look of absolute enjoyment that was smeared across the whore's face made Ciel think otherwise.

_Great, _he thought, _not only am I rooming with an A-class whore, he's bipolar too! Can this stay be any more troublesome?_

Alois pulled away from his master's side and popped up next to Ciel, surprising the boy and making him jump. He smiled and grabbed onto the blunette's hands, his gentle fingers grazing his palms in a sensual manner. If it was Alois Trancy, anything can be done with a sexual hint to it.

"I can't wait to show you," The blond murmured, making Ciel shiver slightly and wonder what he meant behind those words. Such an impure tone of voice definitely had more than a mere housing room behind it! It was this side of the whore that Ciel knew he'd need to watch out for and keep very far away from.

As Alois lead Ciel out of the room, he remembered that he and Claude didn't get to play today. There was so much excitement from this new little puppy, he didn't even think once about it! His eyes looked back at the blunette following him and he shrugged it off. This was a something different, something new, all Alois had to do was have a little fun with it now. Although Alois barely used to go in his room before, he now told himself that he was to go more often, just to see how this new pup was going about. It'll be quite the show to watch him become dirty like he is.

"Here is our room," Alois opened the door and gestured for Ciel to walk past him and inside. At first, the boy was hesitant and just stared up at the blond, skeptical of what he would do as he passed. After a short while, he sighed and picked up his feet again, slipping his way past the blonde's chest and through the small doorway to get inside.

It wasn't an impressive place, and Ciel didn't really expect it to be, but it would do for now. The dark blue eyes scanned the two beds and he spun around to face a grinning blond. He shivered again and rolled his eyes, stepping back.

"Both of these beds have stuff on them, how am I to rest?" Ciel asked, folding his arms across his chest, "this is our room now, so you'd better deal with it." He spoke like he was higher than the whore, but he knew that he was the same as him now. They were even living together.

"Just leave it," Alois smirked and daintily sauntered over to the bed that was supposed to be Ciel's, "all they are, are my clothing pieces, it'll be nice to rest on because they are just so soft." His tongue danced across his bottom lip, moistening his mouth as he sat back against the bed post. His hand slid against the mattress and he patted the spot next to him, giving Ciel an inviting gaze.

"No," the blunette shook his head in disgust and unfolded his arms to point at the clothes all over the room, "just throw it somewhere else! And get off of my bed." He glared and stomped his foot, making Alois giggle.

"How about," the blond thought of a moment and laid down on the bed, "you come over here and we can bond together? Be good friends?" He chuckled and rolled around on the sheets.

Ciel blinked and rubbed his eyes, turning away completely and leaving the room for a moment to himself. Too much of that would cause his head to explode. He stood outside and leaned against the door thinking about how not only is this kid too sexual and bipolar, but he's crazy as well! Is there any possibly way to survive with such an annoyance like this in his life? Ciel groaned and put his hand on the knob, about to open the door to the see that awful blond again.

_You are here because you need to be, _the blunette repeated to himself, _don't let the others scare you off now!_

* * *

**And so the second chapter is completed!**_  
_

**.**

**This took me a longer than I thought it would.. Sorry!  
**

**.**

** Leonic77756 I do want to make a lot of chapters! At least 5 :) But I want it to be a lot longer than that I think!  
**


	3. To Anger A Spider

_Darkness… then light…_

_Why couldn't it have stayed dark? _

Tender patters tapped against the aged glass, the blurred images of the outside world increasing in fog. The rain trickled down the window in a desperate escape from being pelted by the other droplets, but its attempts made to no success. The water soon was bashing against the view and covering all of the escapees. The pouring rain having no mercy for the young water pellets.

"Foolish," An aggressively toned voice sneered, "there is no possible way you could escape that death. No being could ever escape death." Pale knees pressed harder against a young chest, and hands tightened their grip in a hold around the legs. Fists were turning white with the pressure, and trembling from the cold that blew threw the room.

Although it was chilly, Ciel couldn't help but need to sit by the window, possibly the coldest spot in the room. It was such a dark night, Ciel craved for any light he could get, not wanting to be left in the dark anymore. His roommate had gone long ago, and he had been left alone for some time before he decided to move from his sheets.

Ciel's head lay against the top of his knees, and his eyes felt heavy as he tried to make out the picture beyond the blurriness. His body was shivering but he made no move to get a blanket for himself, indulging in the pleasures this whore house gave to him would be too much to handle. The young blunette did have some pride left. His roommate however did not have a single ounce of pride; he sauntered around the place, humiliating himself wherever he went. Well, at least it seemed he was humiliating himself to Ciel, but perhaps those men enjoyed it…

There was a soft creak and the door to the room opened, revealing a messy looking blond. He had just finished a job and had a small break before the next. His robe was falling from his shoulders, and the belt that kept it sealed was hanging loosely in his hand. He threw it onto his bed and walked toward Ciel, who was obviously ignoring him. The blunette had decided he would pretend not to notice Alois; even with all the noise being made by the blonde's heavy breathing.

"You haven't gotten your robe on yet," Alois stated curiously, glancing to the right of him to look at the dark blue silk leaning against Ciel's bed, "It's such a pretty color, right? I picked it just for you." Alois moved closer to Ciel, leaning against the wall near the windowsill and in front of the younger boy. He smiled and observed him, noting that the boy's eyes made no sign of moving to look at him.

"I refuse to get that thing on, it barely covers any part of my body," Ciel muttered, grinding his teeth together to stop himself from yelling at Alois for practically being naked. It bothered him how the blond just let his whole body be exposed so carelessly. Seeing that display of bareness now, Ciel would never get that robe on.

Alois giggled and touched the edge of Ciel's knees, where his head lay. He bent down and pressed his lip against the blunette's ears, feeling the shivers coming from the small boy's body. The blonde's smile widened and his fingers curled, keeping their hold tight. To Alois, this touch was merely casual, but the reaction he was getting from the younger boy made him think as if he was with a client.

"Wearing the wardrobe here is apart of your job, remember?" Alois whispered, pushing his body closer to Ciel's, "how about I help you take off these boring old clothes and put on the robe." He stood up straight and pulled on the younger boy's arm, getting him up from the window sill and making him stand. Ciel's lips curved downward in a deep grimace and he tried to stop Alois, but to no prevail. The blonde's hands reached out quickly and began to tug on Ciel's clothes as he disregarded the protests from the blunette. He just laughed maniacally and continued to pull on Ciel's shirt buttons, breaking each one with a snap.

"Stop it you whore!" Ciel shouted and tried to push him away. Unfortunately, he seemed to be weaker than the slut; which evidently, made him feel horrible. The blond tore off his pants and shoved him against the wall. He was laughing louder now, having great pleasure in teasing Ciel.

But the humor in the moment died down when he pulled off the last of Ciel's shirt. The laughter had stopped when Ciel was uncovered. Everything but his underwear had been ripped off by the blond, but now, the undergarments seemed to show a small bulge emerging from its contents. Alois felt his grip on Ciel's shoulders loosen a bit as he stared at this beautiful image. His eyes became glazed over with an innocent lust and his tongue came out to wet his lips.

Ciel's eyes widened at the boy's expression, feeling himself press his legs together in discomfort. He felt embarrassed and knew that all of the pride he had before has been handed over to this whore in less time than Ciel ever would have imagined.

Alois' eyes were half closed; glimmering with something Ciel didn't really understand what. His mouth was partly opened and his tongue was sliding across his mouth slowly. The expression was making the young blunette feel something deep within his stomach and he pushed himself harder against the wall, knowing he needed to get out of this situation.

Alois kneeled down leisurely, his face coming close to Ciel's chest before his mouth touched it gently. The scene was moving so slowly, it was as if there was nothing in the world but this moment. The innocent curiosity was shown amongst the two boys and the lust was hidden behind their shaking bodies.

Abruptly, Ciel screeched when Alois' tongue darted out and swirled around his small nipple. The other was accompanied by gentle fingers, pushing and pinching at it. The buds became swollen under the touches, and Ciel's chest started to arch itself forward with out command. This feeling was new to the younger boy and his eyes began to hang heavily, causing themselves to close. His breathing was quickening and his mouth was shaping into small 'o's as he let out light moans.

The blond moved his mouth down Ciel's smooth stomach, amazed at the breath taking body before him. His tongue left circling motions along the soft skin and the saliva dripping from his mouth pooled in Ciel's belly button. Ciel gasped and shook his head hastily, murmuring soft 'no's.

Alois pulled back when had moved down between Ciel's legs, knowing what he wanted but not sure if he should. This moment now was something that made even the blond have strange feelings. He licked his lips again before closing his eyes and pushing himself forward letting his mouth reached out and start sucking on the bluenette's undergarment. His wet tongue moistened the fabric and the jerking of Ciel's hips made him bite at it.

"Wait, stop!" Ciel cried out, wincing as he pushed at Alois' head. In the sudden confusion, his feet stumbled forward and he lost his balance. He fell over and heard a grunting noise below him. Accidentally, he had landed on top of the blond, making that feeling in his stomach turn to a knot. The expression from Alois' face underneath him was so naughty it made Ciel have feelings stranger than before. The blunette bit his lip to stop himself from groaning when he felt his 'problem' increase

Ciel could not make the decision to rise quickly enough before the blonde's arms came up and wrapped themselves around his neck. Alois pulled the younger boy's face down close to his, capturing his lips in his and pushing his mouth open with his tongue. Ciel's eyes widened and his body stiffened; the touch of another's mouth on his being completely new to him.

It was wet, and the tongue that was poking at his own felt very strange, but the heat emanating from the kiss made him want to further this event. The kiss became intense, the hot breathing mixing together and the warm tongues wrapping around each other with need. Ciel closed his eyes and pressed harder against Alois' mouth, wanting that heat to overtake him. This feeling was so new and felt so wrong, but it made Ciel's mind undergo ecstasy.

"Trancy!" That high pitched voice called up from the bottom of the stairs, "you have a customer waiting!"

At the sound of this, the two boys broke apart, and the illusion of an innocent love shattered into pieces when Ciel saw Alois smile under him. The blunette blinked and shot up, pushing at the blond and jumping away. He ran to the other side of the room, covering himself with his hands and pressing himself against a wall. His pride was drained, and so was about every other feeling he had. Ciel now had no idea what to think at the moment, but to blame everything on that whore.

"You're filthy! Disgusting! Disturbed!" Ciel shouted at him from across the room, watching him get up. He was shaking with horror and the realization of what he had just done. He frowned and covered himself more when he saw Alois stare at him from across the room.

"Have fun on your first day," Alois said sweetly and grabbed his belt, tying it around himself and not even bothering to focus on it thoroughly like he usually does. He just wanted to get out of this room now and try to identify what he had just felt. The blond just couldn't understand why being under that boy made him so innocent, when clearly, he was far from that.

"Shut up!" Ciel sneered, stepping back when Alois moved toward the door. The older boy gave him a look that made Ciel feel he was pleased by what he just said. It confused him and he looked away, squeezing his eyes shut. Moments later he heard the door shut and the sound of feet going down stairs made him relax and sit on his bed.

The only thing that seemed to bother him was that stinging feeling in his chest.

* * *

Ciel's feet clunked against each stair clumsily, as he moved down toward the welcoming room of the Tavern. He was lacking in grace and the ability to be sensual, so he figured he wouldn't have to work much here. This would be the perfect job to get easy money, after all, what man would go for another boy anyway?

…

The blunette sat in the corner of the small room and stared at the blond with distain. The fool was leaning over a man and reaching for his hand in a silly fashion. He was giggling like an idiot and acting the complete opposite of sane. Then again, there was something about that boy that made the blunette think he may never be sane. What truly bothered Ciel was he didn't realize Alois would be like that around others, especially these despicable men. Did that make Ciel just like those men?

_Distasteful, _he thought to himself when he saw Alois kiss the man's cheek and lead him toward the stairwell. There was something bothering him but he ignored it, glaring at the two of them as they passed. The blond gave a slight glance toward him and rolled his eyes, turning his view away in seconds. Ciel grumbled and looked down at his lap, feeling foolish himself. It was obvious Alois now looked down upon him.

"Who's that cutie?" A man called from across the Tavern and Ciel tilted his head upward to see men crowding around him slowly, leaving the girl's pampering seeming annoyed. Madame Red stood up from her seat and narrowed her eyes towards the blunette, her mouth opening gradually, and it was as if she was frightened of the scene before her.

"Go away," Ciel said, cautiously standing from his stool and pressing his back by the stairway entrance. The last thing he thought he would be was noticed, and now all these hideous dogs were after him like he was a bone! Out of the corner of his eyes he could see the other workers trying to pull back their men and looking rather angry about it too.

"Just leave me alone!" The blunette yelled and raced up the stairs, tripping on his robe (that he eventually got on due to his torn up clothes). The lack of shoes made it harder to run so he tripped often in this new outfit. When he was finally out of their reach and in the hallway where the mistresses served their men, he couldn't help but become aware of the moans coming from the rooms around him. Ciel put his hands against his ears, and began to move down the hall, hoping to get out of this area quickly.

Just before he found the second stairwell leading up to the dorms, he heard a familiar voice. Unlike the other doors, this one had talking coming from it. Ciel stepped forward and peered through one of the small holes; the wooden doors were so cheap here that each one of them had ways you can see through them. The lack of privacy in this place really was an issue.

"You're not supposed to have any knives on you," A sensual, yet giggling voice murmured, and Ciel immediately identified it as the obnoxious blond he shared a room with. His eyes narrowed so he could get a better look. It was hard to tell, but it seemed there was a man with his arms wrapped tightly around Alois, and there was something in his hands. Most likely the object was what that whore was talking about, but he didn't sound very worried.

"I figure we could have fun with it, eh?" The man's words were muffled against his scruffy beard, and he leaned the object forward, scraping it across the blonde's cheek. Ciel blinked when he heard Alois whimper, never expecting to hear something like that sound come from the boy's mouth.

The bluenette pulled away from the door and took a few steps back, breathing in slowly. This didn't seem right to him for some reason. Why would a man bring a knife into a visit with a prostitute? He bit his lip and put his hands against his forehead, thinking. He could hurt him with that weapon, he already seemed to!

_Wait…_

_Why do I care? _Ciel shook his head, trying to forget about this and spun his body toward the stairs. He lifted his foot onto the first step before hearing a gasp and a loud cry. _That's it! _Falling from the stairs, Ciel pushed his body against the door, getting it open with a slam. He charged in blindly and put out his arms; whacking them around and hoping he didn't slice himself with that knife.

Ciel opened his eyes and saw that the man had dropped Alois onto the floor. The blond looking surprised and amused all at once. Ciel sighed with relief when he saw that the mark on his cheek wasn't bad.

The younger boy turned his head back to the man and jumped away when he saw the man lunge forward for him, aiming the knife at his throat. His back hit against the wall and he bit his lip, knowing there was no way out now. The blunette reached out and grabbed the guy's hand with the knife, pushing it away from him before slapping the man across the face with his free hand.

The bearded man stumbled back and narrowed his eyes, ready to slice up Ciel's face in fury. Ciel stood up straight and closed his eyes, ready to take whatever the man was about to do. There was no way out, so why look like a fool in his last moments of life? Suddenly, he felt his hand being gripped and pulled on, and his whole body fell backwards onto the floor.

Alois grunted as he pulled Ciel by the hand, trying to get them both out of the room before his client killed them both with rage. The smaller boy had opened his eyes and saw that Alois saved him from the harsh blow of the knife. He raised his body and felt Alois' arms come around him, helping him in standing. They slipped their hands together, running up the stairs side by side.

Dashing up the stairs, they heard the man howling below them and yelling for Mr. Faustus to come see what happened. All this didn't matter though for the two boys kept up their sprinting until they got to their room. Alois ran inside first, falling onto the floor and letting go of the other's hand tiredly.

"I can't believe you did that," The blond panted, sliding the rest of his robe off because he was hot from moving so much. He sighed when he felt the cold air against his skin and crawled toward a exhausted Ciel. He rested his head against his shoulder, his blond locks falling over Ciel's arm and touching his skin softly. The adrenaline rush from what had happened was beginning to subside, as Alois' wheezes became unhurried.

"I can not even fathom why you were going to let him wound you with that knife!" Ciel muttered, feeling a little uncomfortable with the boy's head on his shoulder, but he was too out of breath to care for this now. He closed his eyes and wiped the sweat from his forehead, wondering if that experience was normal around here.

"Ciel you-" The blond paused mid sentence when his eyes caught sight of Claude standing in the doorway. His tall structure held still and increasingly intimidating against the two small boys. Eyes were blazing with something that boiled Alois' blood the most, something that he thought he could never achieve from Claude.

It was resentment. The spider's face was slightly red from the blood pulsing harshly through his veins. His eyes were narrowed so much that they were slits, and his hands were behind his back, gripping each other as to keep himself from reaching out and strangling the two of them. In doing this, he made sure to keep them behind his back, as to not show them how angry he was. It would please that blond too much, and keeping the boy around wasn't so Claude could please him.

"_Punishment_," Claude said simply and turned on his heels, leaving the room in quiet as he walked down the pathway.

.

The rest of the night, the two boys stayed as they were when they entered the room. Alois fell asleep on Ciel's arm calmly, obviously not caring for this 'punishment' they would be receiving. But Ciel was stiff, just staring at the door and wondering what a man like that could mean by such a simple statement.

* * *

**First things first, sorry for such a wait! When I started this, I was like "Every five days I shall post a chapter!"**

.

**That never really happened though.. Ooopsies... **

**Also I'm sorry for this chapters suckiness, it just feels like it lacks something... I need to get better at writing sexy scenes I think! *determined***

**I would like to thank all of you for the wonderful and kind reviews you have given me, thank you soooo much! I always wonder if I write them the way they should be written, and worry they are too OOC, and hearing those lovely reviews really makes me excited!**

**The next chapter will come out sooner, I promise!  
**


	4. A Spider's Punishment

_Those soft lips caressed bruised ones, their comforting presence soothing the ill-tempered breathing coming from a pounding chest of a young body. Skin barely came into contact, the feasting on each of their mouths being enough to tame their innocent hunger. The picture of a gentle love blossoming around the two; they have become absorbed in nothing but each other. _

_A sharp screech scraped down one's ears, the sound of shattering glass breaking away and never hitting the ground. The scene becomes broken, and the sinful pleasures ooze from a small smile that once seemed to be just simple soft lips. A blinded one, one who believes in the idea of love existing, shines as the weaker and drowns in a never ending despair devoted to a sin. _

_Lust._

Ciel's quick intake of breath brought distress to his lungs, causing his body to protest and begin to choke. He had woken from a dream; one that he wished had never entered his head during his slumber. The thoughts were yet to show as to how they made him feel, but he did know they weren't good thoughts to begin with. Lies sewn into more lies, that is and will always be what a whore house is made up of. There will never be anyone inside of it to be expected as any different. Ciel knows how life works in the eyes of all human beings, how they are all greedy and selfish down to their very core. There are only those who rob and who are robbed, and trust does not play into the role of life. Now that he was in this foreign place, he would have to be on a higher guard for himself than usual. He should have never made the mistake of helping another when his situation is bleak. Ciel will have to blend in from now on, not get into any more trouble and figure out what this punishment Mr. Faustus had referred to was.

As the thought struck Ciel, he had realized he was all alone. He was quite used to this feeling from the life he has been living, however, something was off now. He remembered a certain blond creature resting against his shoulder, who no longer seemed to be there. The boy began to wonder where he even was, for when he opened his eyes to wake from his dream, darkness still enveloped his being. There was a cloth around his face; Ciel felt it when his eyelashes slid against the fabric, blocking his view of the setting around him. There were ropes around his wrist, for when he tried to reach up and take away the blindfold; his hands did not come apart but started to feel soar from the friction. He could feel a cold ground beneath him, one made of stone that chilled him to the bone. He began to recognize himself as being completely stripped of all clothing, for his skin rubbed against the ground beneath him with a scowl of discomfort. It was as though he were a slave being placed in a cellar as a place to say, and not being able to know what was going on.

Suddenly, there was a loud burst of noise, erupting around him as fast as the spread of a plague. Men's voices were all around him, murmuring in an excited tone, a desire soaring from their mouths and hitting Ciel across his cheek. His body began to suffer from fear and he scooted back, away from the voices, only to hit against a wall. It was freezing, but Ciel pressed his bare back against it with all his being. There was no possible way he'd stay close to those heathen, especially when he knew that he was nude in front of their eyes. _What is going on?!_ Ciel's mind went on a rampage, trying to understand the circumstances as he crossed his legs to cover himself as much as he possibly could.

"Welcome all, please, do take a seat and calm yourselves, the show you've been waiting for will begin shortly."

Ciel's thoughts had been answered. That voice, the low, monotone, horror of a voice that had been bouncing around in his head since the other night. He now came to understand why he was blindfolded and thrown onto the floor with his wrists tied tightly behind his back and no memory as to how it had happened. The idea never struck him before; he was focused on how ridiculous he was feeling being this way in front of men he couldn't even see. _The punishment. _

It was now time for Mr. Faustus to show Ciel why he shouldn't interfere with his butterfly.

.

* * *

.

_Pleasure tore through bodies, ripping through their souls and grinding them into each other as if to become one. Tongues greeted for spontaneous moments of heat and passion, met with a grind to the waist and moan to aid in the song of lust. Legs wrapped together with bodies that want to be pushed against one another. They _need _to. There is no time for an ending, cutting them in two; lust will drive through them brutally with no sense of peace._

_Blood... _

_Blood..._

_Blood! _

_Blending together, creating a powerful bond that is foiled with a one sided adoration, sealing the deal with the Devil and permitting to sin._

"_Claude, more!"_

"Wake up ye!" A hand came down and smacked Alois against his forehead, where the boy had been building up a sweat in his dreams. His eyes slowly decided to take a peak out at the world, and he spotted one of the popular whores of the tavern, Beast. She had a hatred for Alois, always wanting the role that he played in Claude's view. The blond was always excited by this need of hers and he loved to play around with her and show off what he had. Unfortunately, there was nothing to brag about the punishment he was about to receive, for it wouldn't be Claude delivering it to only him. _The little pup is involved to ruin the excitement!_ Alois bent his lower lip out of shape, a frown that never graced his lips when thoughts of Claude were usually flying through his head; this time he couldn't keep the man to himself. The pain that the spider always combined with pleasure drove Alois insane with want, it is a shame he does not get to experience those wonders under Claude's hands alone today.

"Stop ye'r daydreaming and get up," Beast sounded ready to slap him again as she pulled Alois off of the large armchair in Mr. Faustus' office, her envy radiating off of her and causing her beauty to turn sour. Her dark brown curls wilted and sparkling eyes drooped with grief. She had nothing but a love to please Mr. Faustus, and if that means bringing this piece of scum to his punishment for her master's appeal, she would bother herself with touching it. There is nothing in this blond devil that Beast found more attractive then herself. She let out a long sigh, ignoring the boy's psycho giggles from the enjoyment of seeing her upset, and led him to the door. Men were waiting out in the parlor, desperate for the show to begin. Upon seeing the two come out of the office, they all whistled, calling out towards them to take off their robes.

Beast grinded her teeth with jealousy, she knew the calls where not to her; none of them cared for an average big breasted woman. She couldn't stand the look of absolute yearning he expressed to them, for she knew it was all his little game. His façade that he played to get to the top and be with the one man Beast ever thought mattered.

She tossed him over to the men, not being able to take the false feelings and crazy thoughts that came with the scum's smile. Her brown curls bounced as she laughed, watching him fall into their arms like the pathetic leech he was, being pulled at and touched unexpectedly by many hands. There was nothing more she'd want to see now and she spun around, moving toward the stairs with slow moving legs, and passing Claude in a sensual manner to try to entice him. Although it never seemed to go in her favor, Beast always went for it.

She noticed a small, pale body pressed against the wall back beside the bar. He was shaking, and the blindfold around him was obviously causing a painful terror inside of him. Turning her head back, she caught Alois stumbling away from the men and staring at the boy, instead of being entranced by only Claude for once. It was a strange look; filled with hatred and lust forming together and making him exude such an alarming beauty, it was frightening. The men had all gone silent, fixated on what Alois would do next. She shivered and needed to pull her gaze away from that disturbed kid.

_You foolish boy, _she thought to herself as she went up the stairs, shaking her head with disdain for the poor dark haired child, _getting involved with that selfish creature will only cause you to suffer in the end. _Beast felt some sort of hope inside of her that he will learn his lesson after today's punishment, there was no way Alois would take anything from it, he never does, but it may be a different story for the other.

There was a short gasp of breath in the heat of the silence when Alois took a step toward Ciel's shaking body. He seemed to be calming down as the sound of the voices had disappeared, but there were still small tremors making him unable to sit still. Alois let his tongue slip from his mouth and glide along his lip, as he let out a quiet groan. This punishment was not what the blond was expecting at all. Usually he is in a room alone with Claude, getting amused by a whipping, but he didn't mind an audience watching this little show, especially if Claude was viewing as well.

His fingers came up to the silk of his robe, ready to let it fall from his shoulders, but before he could drop it to the floor with his own elegance, hands came up behind him and tore it off of his back. Alois flinched at the sudden cold and tried to spin around to catch a glimpse at who had done such a thing, taking him out of his own moment. There was no time to catch a look as his body was pushed forward against the bar, and his hands pulled above his head to be tied up on a lamp. It swung back and forth while Alois pulled at the ropes on his hands with a playful laughter. He had thought the punishment seemed as if there would be no fun, but he was wrong! His laughter crumpled into a deeper emotion and did not seem to express joy. The men fell hushed as this sound pierced their ears; it was painful to listen to, his despair being poured into a mindless chuckle that didn't seem to stop.

Claude saw an uncomfortable feeling begin to form in the parlor and he pulled his handkerchief from his coat pocket, grabbing Alois' head forcefully and wrapping it around his mouth. The blond stared up at this wondrous man with a wanting gaze, his eyes pricked with small tears building up. They didn't become larger, nor slide down his cheeks, just stayed in place and adding to the desperate picture he possessed. His want was becoming more and more powerful and he lolled his head to the side, panting from lack of breath and feeling as though he'd pass out. The quiet parlor was now eager to see what was to happen; sensing the erotic tone Alois was building all by himself and being pulled into it.

"Now, gentlemen," Mr. Faustus raised his hands to calm the lot down, his revulsion for them showing as a vacant expression on his stone face. His tall figure moved over to Ciel's frail body with no sense of thrill, he left it all for the men to feel. Long, graceful fingers pulled at the blindfold around Ciel's head, and let it loose, slipping it off of the boy with a flick of his wrist. The room went mad as the deep blue eyes were exposed and looking toward the crowd as they pushed at each other to see him. His vision was blurred, for his eyes were half closed and straining against the new found light. Once his mind recollected itself, his heart pounded in his ears as the horror that had been building up inside of him exploded around him, drowning him in panic. Although Ciel had the overwhelming fear inside of him, he let his face drop to a composed appearance, unwilling to show them he was troubled. His arrogance made him this way and there was nothing that would make him feel beneath these hopeless men.

"Let the show begin."

.

* * *

.

A dark figure loomed by the doors of the Silk Tavern, peering through the windows of the place to get a view of the ruckus that was going on inside. The man was tall and clothed in black from head to toe, blending in with the many people who walked the streets through the days and nights. Nobody noticed as he stood by the tavern, peering inside as a show was happening. All his view could see was the backside of a young blond male, who was getting turned on by the mere thought of being tied to a light. There didn't seem to be anything too exciting for the man, and as his feet began to turn, something caught his eye. A stiff, proud looking boy who was undressed but still thought he was above everything; quite the comical scene. His dark hair had fallen in his face, but those emotionless blue eyes were still visible. He surely was enticing to the man.

Without second thought, he found himself opening the door to the inside of the tavern and walking inside, to stand in the far right corner and watch the scene from afar. They were untying the delicate hands of the darker haired boy, while someone began to speak in a voice that could put one to sleep if they weren't distracted.

"This new young whore has not yet learned the rules of the tavern," Mr. Faustus looked to him and didn't change his expression, but Ciel could feel the implication behind his words. His plan was to shame him to a complete extent, and suck away all the pride that was stored within him. The boy did not like being called a whore; it was as if he was being degraded down to the level of needy lust that Alois was an expert in. Being demoted to the same level as that boy wasn't an idea that pleased Ciel at all.

"Those who don't finish the job are those who are punished," Claude stated, handing Ciel a paddle, "today, you are to beat the one who went against this rule, until his arse bleeds." The sick men shouted with glee as Ciel turned his head, gradually and with hesitation, for his nightmares were about to shine free. His eyes broadened at the sight of Alois' stripped back and he realized Mr. Faustus knew Ciel wouldn't be able to touch him, let alone beat him with a paddle. That would be utter humiliation and it would take Ciel's conceited attitude and plunge it into darkness for it to never be surfaced again.

_I will prove him wrong,_ Ciel told him and brought the paddle backward, before bringing it forward and letting it thump against Alois' backside. It was a light graze, barely a slap against his bottom, and the crowd roared for more. Ciel bit into his lip, squeezing his eyes shut and hiding his face, he could taste the blood in his mouth from being so nervous. He found that he could no longer move, his hands shook and he could not think clearly. This is truly-

The hairs on the back of Ciel's neck stiffened and his mouth suddenly became very dry. The paddle was moving in his hands, as something rubbed itself against it, roughly trying to stay in contact with the wooden piece. Ciel was in too much shock to pull it back and he just watched as Alois grinded his arse into the paddle. A lewd expression tainted the blonde's features, his eyes half closed, mouth shape in an odd form, dripping with saliva. He was completely lost.

"_More_," Alois breathed, his head tilting back and his eyes gazing into Ciel's puzzled ones. The darker haired boy finally got the nerve to shift freely again, and he dropped the paddle, bothered by what the blond had done. He stumbled backwards, not wanting to be close to him anymore, especially in front of all these men. Before he could turn away, arms came around him and pushed him beside Alois, tying him up just the same. Ciel protested, but they kept him tied, and under Claude's command, they released Alois. It was as though Ciel had become the prey, and Alois was the predator being observed by spectators that were waiting to witness how the predator feasts.

Ciel was taken aback to find that Alois did not pick up the paddle to replace him. There was some bit of relief that rolled through his body and he closed his eyes, covering himself as best as he could. All his thoughts were paying attention to now was to make sure he wasn't being too shown to all of these people. In the midst of his thoughts, Ciel's entire body shuddered with a violent shakes at the feeling of cold hands resting on either side of his waist, caressing his skin like it was a pillow. The hands squished his hips and made Ciel squeak with surprise. A wet, slippery substance stroked Ciel along his arse, and he couldn't help but make himself quake at this incredible touch. Through all of his pleasures he wanted it to end; forming disgusted thoughts for his self, to put on this show for these men was horrid. Alois was licking his backside while he was tied to a pole in front of men who were part deranged. If there was any sort of pride left in Ciel now, it would be a miracle.

Greed spread over the crowd and the men wanted more than this; it was almost like their cravings were driving them mad. A large oaf came crashing through everyone, his desperation being one of the highest in the room as he knocked Alois out of the way. The old man was in a complete daze and began to unbuckle his pants, positioning himself to enter Ciel's virgin body. The whole room was filled with cheers, telling him to go further and teach the kid a lesson; even when more than half have forgotten what was being taught here now. Alois' trance had dropped and he watched the buffoons, feeling loathing overtake him. They were all deprived and didn't seem to comprehend that they weren't needed in this show.

Abruptly, sooner than the man could penetrate Ciel, a blazing red headed woman came forward with a stride of determination. Her finger stuck itself up in the air as her arm shot up as well, bringing forth the attention to herself. She opened her mouth in a wide frown, anger and a demand for respect pouring out of her aura and making everyone obey. Madame Red untied Ciel and held the shaking boy close to her, making sure her long red shawl covered his body.

"I will not have behavior such as this performed in my parlor," Madame Red sneered, holding Ciel in a warm hug, "to do such a thing, one must rent a room and buy him out, not shamelessly perform a show of blind lust in front of a mindless crowd." She didn't bother with thinking of how Claude may react to this; she had no need to see this happen in front of her eyes.

After setting the men straight, she turned to Alois who was lying on the floor, covered in sweat. His face was hidden by his hair and yet again he refused to look at her, not even trying to glance at her to conceal his true feelings against her. She sighed with annoyance and handed Ciel her shawl so he could stay unseen. She did not bother with finding something for Alois, knowing he wouldn't mind being bare.

"Lead him back to your room," Madame Red ordered Alois, "this show is over."

.

* * *

**It's like I'm back from the dead or something!**

**Sorry for being so m.i.a. guys! I am totally grateful for the review from coconut911, you really took me from my slump and made me want to write!**

**I do feel as though this chapter was extremely rushed though... But I just had to get this out, you know? I will hope to post another chapter again soon, I really do enjoy writing for this story!**

** .**

**(Also, including Beast in the story was a huge thing for me because I just finished the mangas with Noahs Ark Circus, and I felt the needed to put in someone from the circus to show my complete adoration for that storyline! So perfect, I loved it!)  
**


End file.
